Un poco de
by camiluchan
Summary: "A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, aún habían cosas que admirar lejos de los límites del bosque." Spoilers Sinsajo. Peeta/Katniss
1. Un poco de ti

**Mi primer fic de esta maravillosa saga.**

_**Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

**Un poco de ti**

Habían pocas cosas que me gustaban y me daban la tranquilidad que me entregaba el bosque, por lo general no disfrutaba de lo del común de las personas. Sin embargo, mi nueva vida, sin el olor a rosas y sangre de Snow, sin la autoridad de Coin y sin el miedo impulsado cada año con los Juegos del Hambre, me habían entregado una nueva perspectiva, demostrándome, que aún habían cosas que admirar lejos de los límites del bosque.

Los distintos aromas son los encargados de regresarme poco a poco a la cocina. Estoy sentada en la pequeña mesa que tenemos en el centro, con un tazón de chocolate humeante aún entre mis manos. Frente a mi, esta él: amasando, estirando y dándole forma a la segunda salida de pan.

Peeta, quien sin duda era uno de los mejores descubrimientos que había tenido en mi nueva vida.

Con el paso de los días, semanas y meses, experimenté la tranquilidad del bosque dentro de estas cuatro paredes. Cada día me sentaba aquí mismo y lo contemplaba hacer el pan. Me perdía en la prolijidad de sus movimientos. Comprendí que esta tarea requería una concentración y precisión que yo conocía con la caza, el arco y las flechas.

- ¿Katniss? - me llama con cuidado. Creyendo seguramente que se trata de uno de mis episodios adquiridos gracias al Capitolio.

- Estoy bien. Sólo me gusta verte cocinar. – respondo permitiéndome una cuota de sinceridad.

Sin embargo, a Peeta no le importa la cantidad, siempre parece feliz con cada una de mis respuestas. Él a su vez, me regala una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

- Entonces ven, te enseñaré a hacerlo. - me dice estirando la mano manchada de harina.

Mi primera reacción es una negación absoluta. Desde la última vez en donde quemé todos los pasteles que había hecho Peeta y de paso hice añicos una elegante vasija que nos había regalado Effie, había decidido que no volvería a poner las manos ahí. Yo cazaba y él cocina, era sencillo. Sin embargo, no parece darse por vencido tan rápido y lo que primero fue una inocente invitación, termina siendo una absurda pelea donde Peeta me levanta sin hacer esfuerzo alguno y me deja frente a la mesa con los ingredientes.

- Haremos pan con pasas - me informa felizmente.

- Oh...eso es jugar sucio.

- Quien lo dice, preciosa. - Y lo sabe, porque es uno de mi panes favoritos y me es imposible negarme. Se mueve con agilidad, ya que es su territorio. Me pone un delantal y me recoge con cuidado el cabello en un ajustado tomate, para luego depositar un tierno beso en mi cuello.

- Primero vamos a reunir todos los ingredientes - dice concentrado mientras llena los platillos con distintos ingredientes en medidas exactas. Como siempre, Peeta me deleita con la precisión de sus manos. - Tu mezclas la masa y yo me encargo de lo demás. - agrega.

Mezclar los ingredientes no parece tan difícil, lo he visto millones de veces e intento imitar todos sus movimientos. Al principio la masa se me pega en los dedos y estoy a un paso de perder la paciencia. Pero al cabo de un momento la masa se vuelve más consistente, permitiéndome amasarla con facilidad sobre la tabla. A los quince minutos tengo los brazos muertos. Y me doy cuenta que esto si es un buen ejercicio para sus fuertes brazos.

- Adelante puedes reírte. Sé que soy un completo desastre. - porque a pesar de que no ha hecho ningún comentario, sé que esa mueca se debe a que esta aguantando la risa.

Sé acomoda detrás mío y junta nuestras manos para amasar otra vez. - Nunca serás un desastre para mi - susurra cerca de mi oreja.

Y a pesar de todo, no me es imposible pensar en lo afortunada que he sido.

Con su ayuda, la masa queda lista para ser separada en bollitos listos para llevar al horno. Y a este punto la diferencia resulta vergonzosa. Peeta separa con tal rapidez y precisión la masa que en la mitad del tiempo que demoro yo en hacer cinco bollitos de tamaño irregular, él ya tiene unos quince perfectamente idénticos y alineados.

- No están tan mal.

- Están perfectos. - responde limpiándome los restos de harina de la cara.

Me resulta increíble que esta tarea me deje lo suficientemente exhausta como para ir a recostarme un rato en el cómodo sillón que hay una sala de estar, por los sonidos de lata que vienen de la cocina, sé que Peeta está preparando el horno para nuestro pan. Casi sin darme cuenta, al rato estoy luchando por no quedarme dormida. Aún tengo pesadillas, sin embargo desde su llegada tengo menos razones en las que temer. Su llegada significa esperanza, un motivo para seguir aquí y no hundirme en los brumosos recuerdos del pasado.

Cuando abro lo ojos, tengo la impresión de haber dormido toda la tarde. Peeta está sentado junto a mi, con un libro en una de sus manos y la otra sobre mi cabeza, acariciándome.

- ¿Te desperté?

- No, pero deberías haberme despertado. Siento que dormí todo el día ¿Qué hora es?

- ¿Despertarte? Para qué, me gusta verte dormir. - responde moviendo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. - Son las siete, ¿Quieres probar los panecillos?

La mesa esta puesta en la cocina, el aroma a pan recién hecho llena todo el lugar y como siempre me siento en casa, completamente agradecida por todo esto. Haymitch a veces nos visita, comemos juntos y reímos de una forma que ninguno creyó que volvería hacerlo. Ha dejado un poco el alcohol, Peeta cree que es porque ya no tiene nada que le recuerde los malos tiempos. Al igual que nosotros ha descubierto que a pesar de todo la vida aún puede ser buena. Los tres nos esforzamos cada día por cumplir eso, en nombre de quienes ya no están con nosotros.

La panera está en el centro de la mesa, humea pan recién salido del horno, la imagen de sus panecillos junto a los de mis manos inexpertas me causa gracia. Y Antes de que Peeta pueda actuar, dejo en su plato uno de ellos, ya que los míos dejan bastante que desear. Sin embargo, él vuelve el panecillo al plato y toma uno de los míos. Se lo lleva a la boca y lo mastica cerrando los ojos. Parece como si lo estuviese disfrutando de verdad.

- No ha estado tan mal - admito de pronto. Sus ojos azules me observan con atención.

- ¿El qué? - consigue decir.

- Lo del pan. Ha sido divertido.

- Me alegra que lo hayas pasado bien. Yo disfruto bastante haciendo esto. - responde con sinceridad.

Le sonrío intentando no perderme en esos ojos. Porque, realmente soy yo la que se alegra de que él haya disfrutado haciendo esto conmigo. Con timidez le acaricio el dorso de la mano y él la toma para llevársela a los labios. Deposita un beso en la palma y se lleva mi mano hasta la mejilla. Acaricio su piel, mientras nos observamos en silencio.

Un pensamiento se forma lentamente en mi mente, una de las cosas con las que más disfruto es cazar, el contacto con la naturaleza, los sonidos, el aroma. Y de pronto siento que me gustaría que Peeta pudiera disfrutar tanto de eso como lo hago yo.

- Te amo – logro susurrar.

- No más que yo, Katniss.


	2. Un poco de mi

**Primero que nada, debo agradecer los comentarios al primer capítulo ¡Muchas gracias! Sus mensajes me alegran y me animan a continuar.**

_**Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

**Un poco de mi**

Peeta se sorprende cuando entro a la cocina, vestida para cazar, con dos arcos y dos carcaj sobre mi espalda. Arquea un poco las cejas, mientras se limpia la harina con el delantal.

- ¿Intentando lazar dos flechas al mismo tiempo? - comenta irónicamente.

- Muy gracioso. Voy a cazar... - dudo un momento - Quería saber si te gustaría venir conmigo.

Me observa incrédulo por un momento. Su rostro es una muestra clara de su disputa mental, sé que desea acompañarme, ya que me lo mencionado más de alguna vez. Pero también, sé que recuerda las malas experiencias anteriores.

- Yo ...debo hacer el pan - su voz tiene un tinte de duda que oculta dándome la espalda dispuesto a trabajar.

Lo abrazo por la espalda, con mis manos envolviéndolo por el torso. Sé que no se esperaba el abrazo porque inspira demasiado profundo y luego lo hace con normalidad. Sus manos me acarician con ternura los nudillos de las manos y echa la cabeza hacía atrás para apoyarla en la mía.

Y como sé que por la fuerza yo no podría llevarlo, me veo obligada a usar otra técnica.

- ¿Me acompañaras? - susurro detrás de su oreja.

Un sonido gutural se escapa por sus labios.

- Por favor - insisto.

Lo logré. Fin de la discusión.

Nos detenemos al llegar al limite del pueblo, donde antes habían estado las alambradas que nos separaban de este magnifico paisaje y que ahora sólo permanecen ahí para impedir el paso de los animales salvajes al distrito.

- ¿Nos quitamos los zapatos? - le pregunto recordando la primera vez que le hice esa petición, durante nuestros primeros Juegos del Hambre. Sin embargo en esta ocasión no veo perplejidad en su rostro. Asiente con la cabeza, luego nos quitamos los zapatos, las calcetas y nos las echamos sobre los hombros.

Caminamos de la mano mientras entramos en la espesura del bosque. Siento como si en cada paso que damos sobre el manto de agujas de pino y hojas tiernas, le estuviera entregando a Peeta las llaves de todas las puertas que había mantenido recelosamente cerradas. Cada paso lo acercaba más a mi. Llegamos hasta la roca que años atrás fue mi lugar de encuentro con Gale. Sin embargo, no siento la tristeza que alguna vez creí que iba sentir estando aquí con él. Al contrarío, mi mente se llena de imágenes que recuerdo agradecida y al mismo tiempo que siento una ilusión casi infantil de empezar a construir nuevos recuerdos junto a Peeta.

Él se sienta sobre la roca y me observa mientras yo compruebo la tensión de su arco. Entre el paisaje y los rayos del sol filtrándose aleatoriamente por entre las ramas, sus ojos parecen más vivos que nunca, el azul profundo de su mirada tiene un brillo especial.

- Ven - lo llamo.

Peeta se sitúa frente a mi, ya tiene el carcaj en la espalda, así que le entrego el arco y lo hago imitar los movimientos. Me sigue sin problemas, aunque no suele tensar lo suficiente la cuerda. En una ocasión se le suelta y la flecha sale disparada, hace una pequeña trayectoria y cae perezosamente entre la hierba.

- Lo siento - pronuncia con una risa nerviosa. A trote ligero va en busca de la flecha perdida y luego regresa caminando, me sostiene la mirada en todo momento. Verlo así, deslizándose entre la hierba, con los pies descalzos, el carcaj en la espalda, el arco y la flecha en la mano derecha, me entrega una perspectiva nueva de él. Por alguna extraña razón me siento ansiosa y feliz.

Le hago cargar nuevamente el arco y me sitúo detrás de él. Una de mis manos le ayuda a levantar el arco, apuntando hacia el tronco ubicando a los treinta metros de nosotros. Mi otra mano cubre la de él y le obligo a tensar más la cuerda.

- Mirada fija en el objetivo - apunto hacia el árbol con el dedo - barbilla en alto - le levanto la barbilla un poco. - ¡Dispara!

Peeta suelta la flecha e involuntariamente contengo la respiración. La flecha sale disparada hacia su objetivo, clavándose certeramente en la corteza.

- ¡Eso ha estado muy bien! - le digo realmente contenta.

Pasamos las dos horas siguientes lanzando flechas a una manzana apoyada en un tronco caído. Las flechas de Peeta poco a poco se van acercando al objetivo, hasta que finalmente una de sus flechas se clava en la manzana y la hace rodar por la hierba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lanzo a sus brazos y él me hace girar entre risas, pierde el equilibrio y caemos al suelo.

- Creo que merezco un premio.

- Mereces un premio - afirmo al tiempo que lo beso. Me devuelve el beso con el mismo entusiasmo. Me hace girar y de pronto él esta sobre mi. El hambre se vuelve a apoderar de mi, con la misma intensidad de las veces anterior. Sé que él también lo siente. Lo sé, por la desesperación de sus labios, por la forma en que sus manos intentan abarcar todo mi cuerpo, por la intensidad de su respiración.

A pesar de todo, mis sentidos de cazadora están alerta. Es el crujir de una rama lo que rompe el beso y curiosa ladeo la cabeza en su dirección. Hay una pequeña liebre alimentándose de pasto y hojas. La Katniss de antes estaría ya lista para disparar, sin embargo en este momento me limito a admirar al animal, acariciándole el cabello a Peeta, que me observa con la cabeza apoyada sobre mi pecho.

- Hay un lugar que me gustaría mostrarte - susurro de pronto. Un lugar que guarda un sentido y toda una historia en mi vida. Pero, ya no quiero que sea sólo mío.

Continuamos caminando, serpenteando los árboles y sus grandes raíces, siguiendo el camino de las flores silvestres hasta el pequeño claro, donde detrás se encuentra el lago. El lago donde mi padre alguna vez, me enseño a nadar, donde están las ruinas de la pequeña vivienda, en esa donde encontré a las dos mujeres que huían hacia un desconocido distrito 13 y lugar donde yo misma le había pedido a Gale que huyera conmigo.

Agradezco que la tarde este calurosa aún, me quito la ropa y sólo en ropa interior me tiro al agua. Peeta me observa desde la orilla, preguntándose si habré olvidado un detalle, pero claro que no he olvidado que no sabe nadar.

- Mi padre me enseño a nadar en este lago - le comento nadando hasta la orilla.

- Razón por la cual pudiste llegar a la Cornucopia durante los segundos Juegos – recuerda Peeta sentándose sobre la hierba. – Debes tener buenos recuerdos de este lugar – agrega lentamente, como si dudara si es buen comentario.

Esa pequeña frase llena rápidamente mi cabeza de imágenes del pasado. De mis días felices junto a mi padre en este lugar, donde cazábamos y buscábamos raíces juntos, donde pasaba toda la tarde dando volteretas en el agua y luego cuando llegábamos a casa mi madre jugaba a no reconocerme de tan limpia que estaba. Recuerdo también la esperanza de esas dos mujeres en busca del distrito 13, al cual por cierto creo nunca llegaron a conocer. Y por último recuerdo a Gale, de quien ahora poco sé. Los ojos de Peeta me observan y yo sólo asiento con la cabeza. Me acaricia la mejilla y me es imposible detener las lagrimas que se escapan caprichosas por mis ojos.

- Estoy contigo, siempre. - me susurra.

Sonrío agradecida de que este junto a mi. Levantándome cada vez que siento que me estoy hundiendo. - ¿Quieres probar el agua?- le pregunto estirando mi mano hacia él.

Se levanta y lo observo quitarse la ropa. Las cicatrices - las mismas que tengo yo- recorren su cuerpo. Un recordatorio, marcado con fuego en nuestra piel, de que todo el pasado fue real. Mis ojos se detienen en una de sus piernas, esa pierna que perdió en los primeros Juegos. Y a pesar del odio hacia el Capitolio, me es imposible no admirar la ingeniería de esa estructura encargada de completar su cuerpo. La pierna artificial esta cubierta por un material similar a la piel humana, haciéndola resistente a todo, uniéndose perfectamente a él.

Peeta entra al agua con cuidado, sin soltarse de la orilla. El agua esta helada lo que hace que él apriete los labios con fuerza, la mueca de su rostro me resulta tan graciosa que no puedo evitar reírme.

- Lo siento, lo siento - intento disculparme luchando por mantener la compostura. Le tomo las manos y lo dirijo al centro del lago.

- Esta un poco helada - me dice a tientas.

- Ya te acostumbraras.

Nos movemos por el agua, de un lado a otro. En cada trayecto intento que Peeta gane confianza. Recolectamos saetas y le explico que su verdadero nombre es Katniss. El nombre que mi padre eligió para mi. Jugamos manchándonos con barro la piel y reímos tan fuerte que algunos sinsajos vuelan asustados de las ramas. Finalmente, flotamos de espalda observando las nubes pasar sobre nuestras cabezas, hasta que nuestros dedos se arrugan como a los ancianos. Nos secamos acostados sobre la hierba, aprovechando la brisa y los últimos rayos del sol, mientras comemos bayas tan dulces como la miel. Nos besamos una y otra vez, con ternura, con desesperación, con amor. Regresamos exhaustos a casa, listos para dormir. Esa noche no hay pesadillas, y en algún lugar de mi mente espero poder ahuyentarlas para siempre a cambio de estos nuevos recuerdos.


	3. Un poco de Haymitch

**Llega el tercer capítulo con un poco de retraso. Como siempre, debo agradecer los comentarios que me dejan, sus mensajes me alegran y me animan a continuar con la historia. Yo siempre intento responder todos, sin embargo a **_**Kamila () **_**no le he podido responder, ya que no tiene cuenta en ff ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y el apoyo. Aunque sea con retraso, seguiré avanzando con la historia! **

_**Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

**Un poco de Haymitch**

Haymitch me contempla desde el otro extremo de la cocina. Siento sus ojos fijos en mi. Era como un león acechando, esperando que yo tomara la carnada y lo mirara.

Era casi fin de mes y el licor se había acabado hace días atrás. Durante los primeros días, él estaba de mal humor, luego venía la resignación y finalmente se dedicaba a cuidar gansos hasta los primeros días del siguiente mes cuando llegaba su próximo pedido de licor desde el Capitolio.

Y luego estaba yo, que cuando ya no deseaba cazar más, cuando Peeta se encerraba en su estudio a pintar, algo que había estado haciendo bastante últimamente, y cuando me aburría el silencio de mi hogar, iba a parar donde Haymitch. Y a pesar de que con él también obtenía silencio, este era diferente, era el silencio de dos personas parecidas, con esos silencios cargados de palabras mudas. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión era diferente. Ya estaba pensando que haber venido hoy, había sido una mala idea.

Me sentía avergonzada. Era como un conejo asustado a punto de salir corriendo. Estoy segura que él esperaba eso, sin embargo me quedé ahí, estrujándome la trenza en un ataque de nervios. Regañándome mentalmente, porque esta situación no estaría sucediendo si no se me hubiese salido la situación de las manos. Recordarlo aún me provocaba un calor en el estomago.

Todo había sucedido el sábado anterior, habíamos invitado a Haymitch a almorzar con nosotros. Yo había cazado liebres y las habíamos asado con distintas hierbas. En esos días, aún quedaba un poco de licor, así que él lo disfruto y finalmente cuando se ausento al baño, se fue por el pasillo dando tropezones. Peeta se acerco y me abrazo. Me dio un pequeño beso, se lo respondí. Luego otro, otro y unos cuantos más. Luego la adrenalina hizo el trabajo por nosotros. Sólo nos detuvimos, con el carraspeo de la garganta de Haymitch. Se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta que daba al comedor, observando con una mueca divertida la situación. Las manos de Peeta sobre mis caderas, mis manos estrujando el cuello de su camisa y yo misma acorralada vergonzosamente entre la pared y el cuerpo de él.

- No te preocupes preciosa, yo también fui joven - Su voz me saca del vergonzoso recuerdo.

- Haymitch... - intento callarlo, mientras siento el calor acumulándose en mis mejillas.

- Sé todo eso de la revolución de las hormonas y todo lo que viene después... - continúa diciendo sin hacerme caso. Con una mueca burlona me da un golpecito en el hombro, se va a sentar afuera con las gansos y comienza a tararear una tonta canción. - ¿Y en qué anda el chico? - pregunta.

Me acomodo a su lado, al tiempo que me encojo de hombros. De los tres, Peeta es seguramente el que más cosas hace. Su tiempo se divide entre pasarlo conmigo, un poco con Haymitch, horneando como loco para levantar nuevamente la panadería en el distrito y encerrado en el estudio de su casa pintando. Últimamente había abusado de ese. - No lo se, creo que quiere abrir pronto la panadería, debe estar haciendo todos los preparativos.

- Ese chico cada vez me sorprende más. - gruñe estirándose de cansancio. - Por cierto ¿Qué fecha es?

Voy hasta el viejo calendario que tiene pegado en la pared de la cocina. Una fotografía a todo color del Capitolio con fuegos artificiales en el cielo, sostiene un papel que tiene escrito con grandes letras negras la palabra "mayo". Saco cuentas en la cabeza sin perder de vista los números. - Sábado 5 de mayo - grito para asegurarme que Haymitch escuche. Sigo contemplando el calendario con la vista perdida en la fecha del próximo martes. Era 8, el día de mi cumpleaños.

El resto de la tarde pasa lentamente en el patio de Haymitch. Conversamos de algunas cosas sueltas y nos entretenemos tirando piedras al suelo, mientras reíamos como tontos al ver como los gansos salen corriendo. Sin embargo, mi ex mentor no hace ningún comentario sobre la fecha, asumo que él no tiene porque saber que día es mi cumpleaños.

Es así como pasan los días y llega la fecha. Hoy despierto más tarde de lo normal, ya que he pasado gran parte de la noche despierta mirando el techo y lo admito, también porque Peeta había decidido pasar ese día encerrado en su casa. Muevo mi mano por encima de las sábanas en el lugar que usa normalmente. Mis dedos rozan la superficie helada de tela y luego se encuentran con otra textura, la cual me giro sorprendida a inspeccionar. Hay una hoja cuidadosamente doblaba cerca de su almohada. La abro con cuidado y leo la línea escrita meticulosamente con tinta negra.

_"Hoy es un día especial, felicidades preciosa... _

_PD: Deje algunas cosas a los pies de la cama, espero que te gusten._

_Peeta"_

Me levanto con cuidado y sonrió casi sin pensarlo. A los pies de mi cama hay en una mesita donde descansa una bandeja. Sobre ella, hay un ramillete de Primrose recién cortadas, un vaso lleno de zumo de naranja, un platito con galletas, panes y Muffins. Agradezco el desayuno y me lo como.

La verdad es que esta fecha causa en mi una mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado, es mi primer cumpleaños luego de la liberación de Panem, por otro, es mi primer cumpleaños sin Prim, ella quien me saludaba de las primeras y me hacia tiernos dibujos. Mi pequeño patito ya no esta conmigo.

Los recuerdos me abruman de pronto, lloro por horas hecha un ovillo a los pies de la cama, mientras Buttercup maúlla compartiendo una vez más mi dolor. Deseo que Peeta me consolé, pero finalmente decido que es algo que debo llevar sola. De pronto odie este día.

Descendí las escaleras vestida para cazar, me escabullí por la puerta de atrás y corrí con todas las fuerzas que mis piernas me permitieron hasta el limite del distrito. Cruzo las vallas y me interno en el bosque. Hoy quiero perderme entre las ramas. Pensé en tirarme sobre la hierba fresca, pero rápidamente desecho la idea. No quiero que me encuentren. Me interno en lo más profundo del bosque, trepo un árbol que me parece seguro y paso todo el día ahí.

Cuando el sol comienza a bajar, decido que es hora de volver a casa. Camino lentamente, arrastrando los pies por las escaleras que conducen a la puerta principal de mi hogar.

En la sala de estar Peeta y Haymitch conversan animadamente, el silencio se apodera del lugar cuando hago mi aparición en la sala.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Hemos estado toda la maldita tarde esperando - bufa Haymitch dudosamente enojado.

Sin embargo mis ojos están fijos en Peeta. Tiene el ceño fruncido, una gruesa línea separando sus claras cejas. Sus ojos tiene un tono azul oscuro, la desilusión de su mirada es evidente. Me siento culpable y egoísta.

- ¿Esta todo en orden? - pregunta pausadamente. Asiento con la cabeza. - Ve a darte un baño, te esperaremos aquí. - Asiento nuevamente y me dirijo al baño.

El agua caliente me recibe con las manos abiertas. La temperatura relaja mis músculos y despeja mi mente. Finalmente, había sido la única culpable de que este día hubiese sido malo. No podía comportarme siempre así. ¿Había arruinado la sorpresa de Peeta? Sí, sabía que así era. Sin embargo, se mostraba comprensivo. Él también me sorprendía cada día. Creo que debo hacer el posible por mejorar lo que queda del día. Me visto con ropa limpia y me reúno con ellos nuevamente.

En la pequeña celebración, Peeta se luce con una torta de glaseado color verde, que lleva mi nombre escrito con una delicada caligrafía sobre una lámina de chocolate. Ellos cantan alegremente cumpleaños feliz para mi. Disfruto de toda la comida, deleitándome con la mezcla de texturas y sabores en mi boca. Luego, llegan los regalos. Haymitch, entra a la sala con una cabra pequeña y joven, con un lazo azul atada en el cuello. Se mueve a paso lento, olisqueando todo a su paso.

- Es como Lady. - musito casi sin voz.

Haymitch asiente envolviéndome en un apretado abrazo. - Alguien dijo que eran una buena inversión. - Imita mi voz, recordando mi relato en la cueva de los primeros Juegos.

Para recibir el regalo de Peeta, fue necesario vendarme los ojos. Su mano sobre mi cintura me guía a través de la casa. Susurra contra mi oreja: "Espero que te guste". Y luego las vendas desaparecieron, estábamos en el estudio y frente a mi, colgado solemne sobre la pared hay un cuadro. En él mi pequeña hermana esta junta a una cabra con un lazo rosa en el cuello. Siento un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas salen sin que nadie las llamen.

Meses atrás hubiese odiado una imagen así, pero ahora me parece reconfortable.

- Es Prim.

- Intente recrear el momento, Haymitch me ayudo con algunos detalles que no recordaba. - explica Peeta acariciándome la espalda.

- Es hermoso - admito, porque de verdad lo es. Desde el recuerdo difuso de Peeta hasta la exactitud de las pinceladas. Los colores, la luz, la textura, era una rica mezcla entre sueño y realidad.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado - Parece levemente avergonzado.

- Gracias a ambos - agradezco sinceramente, evitando mirarlos a los ojos. En respuesta ambos me sonríen.

Caída la noche Haymitch se marcha a casa, a pesar de que insistimos en que se quede con nosotros. - No quiero interrumpir - dice con una mueca picara en el rostro, mientras mueve la mano quitándole importancia y se va.

Cuando llego al dormitorio, Peeta ya se encuentra recostado leyendo un libro.

- Lo siento - musito acomodándome en el borde de la cama, él deja el libro sobre la mesita y alza la mirada hacia mi. - Por desaparecer así hoy - explico.

Su mano acaricia mi mejilla. Sus dedos tibios rozando mi piel, cierro los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

- No te preocupes, sé que es difícil - habla con voz baja, había sido difícil para todos, no sólo para mi. A veces olvidaba eso. - Yo sólo quiero estar contigo en todos los momentos...aunque no sean los mejores, quiero estar ahí para ti. -

- Y yo para ti - respondo abriendo los ojos y encontrándome con su mirada.

Deposita un pequeño beso en mis labios y se levanta rápidamente.

- Tengo un último regalo para ti. Espero que no te moleste. - dice de pronto.

Arqueo la ceja ¿Por qué iba a molestarme?

Rebusca en la cómoda y regresa con un saquito negro en sus manos, ahí donde yo guardo la perla que él me regalo en la playa. Intrigada lo abro y mis dedos tocan algo helado, deslizo el objeto suavemente hacia fuera. Es una cadena plateada, la perla brillante ahora cuelga pesadamente desde ella.

Peeta toma la cadena, y mueve mi cabello hacia un costado. Sus dedos rozan mi cuello con suavidad. Sólo como sus manos podrían hacerlo. Con cuidado cruza la cadena, y yo la acaricio como lo había hecho miles de veces.

- Es hermosa. Es como si me la regalaras por segunda vez.

Sus labios se curvan en una tierna sonrisa.

- Digamos, que en esta ocasión he tenido más tiempo. - ironiza regresando a la cama.

Me es imposible no sonreír ante el comentario. Porque es cierto, la primera vez estábamos en la playa, en la arena en nuestros segundos Juegos, luchando por sobrevivir. Asiento dubitativamente, hay una pregunta que ha llegado a mi mente.

- No recuerdo haber mencionado mi cumpleaños.

- No lo hiciste. - admite.

Lo observo y comprende la expresión de mi mirada.

- Yo tenía una suposición de la fecha, le pregunté a Sae y ella me la confirmo.

- ¿Sae? - estoy un poco sorprendida. Tampoco se lo he dicho a ella.

- Si, ella dijo - hace una pausa mirando el suelo - dijo... que los ocho de mayo solías ir al Quemador junto a Gale, pedían guiso, él le comentaba que era un día especial para ti, cumplías años y ella te festejaba dándote una porción más. -

Estoy sorprendida.

Esta noche las pesadillas no llegan nuevamente, sin embargo no puedo dormir. En esta ocasión los recuerdos de mi vida antes de todos los Juegos llenan mi cabeza. Como si estuviera viendo una película, hay escenas que se repiten una y otra vez. Luego de horas logro dormirme al fin.


	4. Un poco de Gale

**Cuarto capítulo con un poco de retraso. Como siempre se agradecen todos los comentarios y el apoyo.**

_**Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

**Un poco de Gale**

Todos los días me sentaba frente al cuadro de Prim, en el estudio de la casa. Se había transformado en una rutina. Me pasaba horas contemplando su sonrisa, la caída de su cabello, los pliegues de su vestido, sus pequeñas manos sobre a la blanca cabra. Me perdía en esa imagen, tanto así que a veces sin darme cuenta alargaba la mano hacía el cuadro con el fin de acariciarlo. A veces lloraba frente a él, a veces simplemente reía, en otras me hacia un ovillo y me hundía en la demente oscuridad. No sabía la razón, pero esa imagen me hacía sentir viva, reconfortaba un rincón de mi ser, sacaba a la superficie recuerdos que a veces creía olvidados. Sin embargo, siempre suponía un rito entrar ahí. A veces miraba de reojo el escritorio, y creía ver la silueta de Snow, sentía el aroma de rosas y sangre impregnando la habitación y me tenía que obligar a recordar que él estaba muerto. Hasta que un día tomé una decisión.

Me levanté con cuidado intentando no hacer ruido. Peeta aún dormía plácidamente a mi lado. Corrí un poco la cortina de la ventana y observé el exterior. Afuera aún estaba oscuro, a lo lejos entre las montañas el sol se preparaba tímidamente para salir. Alcancé la bata y salí de puntillas del dormitorio. El pasillo se encontraba a oscuras y el suelo de madera estaba tan helado, que sentí agujas en la punta de los pies descalzos. Bajé lentamente las escaleras tomándome con decisión del pasamanos color caoba. Caminé por el pasillo del primer piso hasta el final donde se encontraba el estudio. El interior de la sala estaba inmerso en la oscuridad, el tic tac del reloj retumbaba con fuerza y solemnidad. Descorrí las cortinas, y los débiles rayos del sol entraron a la habitación. Finalmente decidí abrir un poco las ventanas, para impregnar el aire con el aroma de las primroses plantadas a los pies de la ventana. Inspiré con fuerza dejando que el aroma dulzón me llenara los pulmones.

Mi idea era trasladar el cuadro hasta la sala de estar principal, me lo imaginaba sobre la pared de la chimenea. El cuadro no era muy grande y supuse que no sería un problema moverlo hasta allá. Desde el primer momento, negué la idea de pedirle ayuda a Peeta, ya que mis razones del cambio eran personales y creí que era algo que me tocaba a mi.

Moví una de las sillas cerca del cuadro y me encaramé en ella.

Mis manos rozaron primero el marco y luego curiosamente toqué el lienzo. Desde cerca se podían ver los relieves de la pintura, y al tacto se sentía dura y porosa. Alcé el cuadro con cuidado, quitándolo del soporte que lo tenía adjunto a la pared. Me tambalee un poco, pero finalmente logré bajar con él en las manos. Lo saqué de la habitación hasta la sala de estar.

Como martillar durante la mañana no era una buena idea, me había encargado de dejar listos los soportes de la chimenea días atrás, uno de esos días donde Peeta se encargaba de supervisar la construcción de la nueva panadería. Los pequeños soportes se camuflaban con el ladrillo rojizo oscuro haciéndolos imperceptibles. Ajuste una de las sillas y con el cuadro cuidadosamente entre mis manos lo guié hasta los soportes junto a la chimenea. Cuando lo solté, creí que estaba listo, sin embargo, el cuadro se ladeo y una de las puntas pego con fuerza sobre la repisa de madera. Me fue imposible no soltar un grito de pánico al tiempo que se mezclaba con el de una de las figuritas de porcelana al caer al suelo y hacerse añicos. Escuché la puerta en el piso de arriba, el crujir de la madera en el pasillo y luego en los peldaños. Peeta había despertado.

Me giré al momento que lo escuché entrar en la sala. Encima de la silla, con las manos sujetando el cuadro ladeado y la figura hecha pedazos en el suelo, me sentía como si me hubiesen pillado con las manos en la masa.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - pregunto acercándose. Tenía el cabello rubio revuelto y los ojos azules aún somnolientos.

- ¡Cuidado con el suelo! - grite apuntando el lugar.

Desapareció en dirección a la cocina y regreso con una escoba y una pala. Con cuidado recogió y limpio los restos de la figurita, se aseguro que todo el piso estuviese libre de astilla y se acerco a mi. Su mano se poso en una de mis piernas.

- Te veo un poco complicada, déjame hacerlo a mi. - no alcancé a negarme cuando me bajó de la silla y me acomodó en el sillón, dejó un beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza y se dirigió al cuadro.

Lo contemple como pocas veces me daba el derecho a hacerlo. Sólo llevaba un pantalón delgado color gris que usaba para dormir cuando estaba más fresco el clima. Se subió con cuidado a silla. Su espalda cubierta de cicatrices y zonas donde la piel era más oscura, se flexionó cuando levanto el cuadro, los brazos fuertes lo guiaron nuevamente hasta los soportes. Sólo lo soltó hasta asegurarse que estuviera seguro y el cuadro permaneció quieto cuando él bajo.

- Deberías haberme dicho que lo preferías aquí.

- Sólo se me ha ocurrido hace unos días atrás. - intente excusarme.

Arqueo la ceja y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

- Y la idea es que yo no me diera cuenta que lo ibas a cambiar - asentí como una niña - Muy mal ejecutado entonces señorita Everdeen. -

- No sabes como me gusta este cuadro - confesé estirando la mano para que se sentara junto a mi.

- Tenía miedo de que no te fuera a gustar, pero no había podido quitarme la imagen de la cabeza - dijo Peeta besando mi mano.

- Lamento haberte despertado.

Él se encogió de hombros - Ni siquiera quería seguir durmiendo. - comento irónico entre risas.

Luego de permanecer recostados en el sillón contemplando en silencio a Prim, decidimos levantarnos. Ayude a Peeta a preparar el desayuno, como todos los días. Pan, queso de cabra y chocolate caliente fueron nuestro alimento de la mañana.

A la media hora me bañe, disfruté del agua caliente de la ducha, uno de los lujos que agradecía de los Juegos. Era como una versión mejorada de mojarse bajo la lluvia. El agua cálida caía sobre mi cuerpo, relajando cada uno de mis músculo, revitalizándome por completo.

Cuando tocaron la puerta de la casa, ya estaba lista.

- Debe ser Haymitch - grité a Peeta que estaba en la cocina comenzando a preparar pan. Caminé rápido por el pasillo pensando algún comentario irónico para recibirlo, sin embargo me quedé muda cuando descubrí que no era él.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Gale. Dio un paso hacía delante e instintivamente yo di uno hacía atrás. Vi la sorpresa en sus ojos grises.

Se veía mucho más alto de lo que recordaba. Llevaba un abrigo gris oscuro, que le cubría a cuerpo completo, con una insignia del Capitolio bordada de dorado sobre el pecho derecho, encima del corazón. Tenía la piel aceitada y brillante, los ojos grises duros. Como todos, él también había cambiado.

- ¿Y qué quería Haymitch? - pregunto Peeta saliendo de la cocina. Quedo a medio camino, cuando su mirada se topo con la del recién llegado.

Los ojos de Gale se movieron inquisitivamente desde Peeta a mi, de mi a Peeta nuevamente. Imagine su cabeza, atando cada uno de los cabos, haciendo conexión para llegar finalmente a la conclusión. ¿Cuanta familiaridad se veía entre Peeta y yo? Eran tan fácil como decir, ellos viven juntos, ellos se besan, ellos sienten. Cuando los labios de Gale se curvaron en un amable sonrisa, y su rostro volvió a mostrar al chico que cazaba conmigo en el bosque, supe que la respuesta era sí.

- Deberías entrar, esta mejor aquí dentro - Peeta hablo rompiendo el incomodo silencio. Agradecí internamente, porque él siempre sabía mejor que yo como salir de situaciones complejas.

Gale entro con lentitud a la casa, le pedí el abrigo y lo colgué en el perchero del recibidor. Observo la sala, porque a pesar de él había conocido la casa antes del vasallaje, ahora era distinta. Peeta se había encargado de hacer bosquejos de su familia, de la mía, de nuestros seres queridos, los habíamos enmarcado y colgado sobre las paredes. La mesa del centro todos los días tenía un ramillete de primroses recién cortadas y ahora sobre la pared de la chimenea mi hermana nos acompañaba.

Permanecimos en silencio, los tres observando el cuadro. Los ojos de Gale perdidos en él, quizás rememorando ciertos recuerdos. De pronto perdió conexión y giró en mi dirección.

- Quise venir el día de tu cumpleaños, pero había mucho trabajo en el distrito.

- Podrías haber llamado. - conteste inconscientemente a la defensiva.

- Aún no hacemos el almuerzo, pero debes tener hambre, te traeré algo - Interrumpió Peeta lanzándome una mirada de reproche. Gale asintió.

La sala se quedo nuevamente en silencio, ambos observamos como Peeta desaparecía en dirección a la cocina. Note la mirada de Gale sobre mi y lo observe.

- Te ves distinta Catnip.

¿Distinta? Estaba segura que todos nos veíamos distintos. Peeta y yo éramos la mayor muestra de eso. Traumatizados por el resto de nuestras vidas, con la piel llena de parches, con cicatrices que iban más allá de lo visible. Mi mente estaba a la defensiva, su visita me había tomado por sorpresa. Tenía la boca seca y las manos demasiado húmedas. Sólo me encogí de hombros.

Ayudé a Peeta a traer pedazos de tarta y unas tazas con chocolate caliente. Comimos mientras Gale nos contaba los avances en los distritos y algunos rumores que había escuchado del Capitolio sobre la reconstrucción. Nos comento que en unos de sus viajes, se encontró con mi madre, que ella estaba entregada a tiempo completo con el trabajo en el hospital. Hablo sobre su familia, de sus pequeños hermanos. Todo lo que nos contaba tenía un rico sabor a esperanza.

La hora paso volando cuando ya era tiempo de almorzar. Gale permaneció sentado mientras yo ayudaba a Peeta a ordenar las cosas en la cocina. De pronto me tomó de la muñeca.

- Quizás deberías ir a cazar algo para complementar el almuerzo. - Hablo rápido con sus ojos azules mirándome profundamente.

- ¿Te quedarás con Gale? - respondí confundida.

El negó con la cabeza, me sonrió mientras la mano sobre mi muñeca subía hasta quedar en mis hombros.

- Ve a cazar con él. Les hará bien.

Me negué con la cabeza, y él asintió. Me beso la frente y me dio la espalda. - Intenta traerme una ardilla.- agregó finalmente.

Gale se sorprendió cuando entre a la sala cargada con los arcos y los carcaj. Le entregue sus cosas y no necesitamos más palabras, salimos de la casa en dirección al bosque. El trayecto fue en silencio, excepto por un comentario casual sobre el clima del día. Iba con el estomago apretado de los nervios.

Estar al aire libre nos relajo, soltó nuestros músculos y el viento arrastro los malos pensamientos que nublaban la cabeza. En el bosque Gale y yo no necesitamos palabras, nuestros cuerpos se comunicaban entre si, él se movía sinuosamente entre las hierbas, sin hacer ruido y sus manos armaban con facilidad las mortales trampas encargadas de capturar al animal. Poco a poco sentí que la antigua Katniss regresaba al bosque. Me moví con libertad. Disparamos a la par, nos cubrimos las espaldas. A la hora la trampa había capturado una liebre y nosotros le habíamos dado a otra y a una rápida ardilla.

Nos sentamos en la hierba y compartimos una manzana verde y jugosa. Gale hablo.

- Tienes ese brillo especial en los ojos. - lo observe.

- No entiendo. - respondí arqueando las cejas.

Gale sonrío y pequeñas marcas se dibujaron alrededor de sus oscuros ojos. Arranco un poco de hierba y jugo con ella entre las manos largas. - Te ves distinta - repitió las palabras de la mañana. - tienes ese brillo especial en la mirada. El mismo brillo que tiene él. -

¿Él? Caí en la cuenta de que hablaba de Peeta, de él y de mi. Hablaba de ese brillo en la mirada. De dos miradas que cuando están conectadas no necesitan las palabras para hablar. Antes me hubiese parecido una tontería. A la Katniss del pasado le hubiese parecido una tontería. Ahora no pude evitar ruborizarme.

- Gale ... - mi voz salió en un murmullo.

- ¿Eres feliz? - pregunto cortándome.

Y yo sabía que a pesar de todas las perdidas y el sufrimiento, era feliz. Asentí en señal de respuesta. Él sonrío y asintió de vuelta.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Escuchando el murmullo de las hojas meciéndose con el viento.

- Katniss ... -

- ¿Gale?... -

Dudo un momento y cuando hablo su voz fue ronca - Sobre... Prim -

El nombre de mi hermana fue como un golpe en el estomago. Como la señal de los pájaros cuando viene el peligro. Lo observe y vi culpa reflejada en sus ojos. Yo no quería culpa, no quería guardar rencor.

- ¡Calla! - grite levantándome de un salto. Tomé mis cosas y empecé a caminar rápido.

- ¡Kat! - me siguió el paso a través de la hierba.

- ¡No quiero hablar de eso! - seguí el sendero. Empezaba a sentir las lagrimas acumulándose en mis ojos, cuando una raíz dura se enredo con mi pie y caí al suelo con un golpe seco. La hierba amortiguo la caída, pero no pudo evitar el tirón en el tobillo. El dolor rápidamente subió como una descarga helada a través de mi pierna. Gale me encontró tirada en la hierba, mientras revisaba el tobillo. Se había hinchado con una pelota y dolía como si me hubiesen cortado el pie sin anestesia.

- Al menos no parece una fractura. - corroboro después de palparme el tobillo. - Necesitamos ir a casa. -

Asentí levantándome con cuidado. Apoyé el pie en el suelo probando si era capaz de resistir mi peso. Pero la descarga volví a subir a través de la pierna. Evite quejarme, después de todo había pasado por cosas peores, podía llegar a casa saltando en un pie si es que era necesario.

- Lleva tu las cosas - le pedí a Gale entregándole mis presas y una bolsa donde había llevando alimento. Puse el arco y el carcaj en mi espalda y empecé a caminar. Gale me siguió. Demoramos unos 10 minutos en recorrer una distancia relativamente corta, ya que el dolor me pedía detenerme a descansar.

- No puedes caminar Katniss.

Se acerco a mi y supe lo que iba a hacer. Antes de que logrará negarme. Gale me quito el arco y el carcaj, los acomodo en la espalda junto a los de él. Amarro las presas y la bolsa a su cinturón y luego me tomó en brazos.

Hizo oídos sordos a mis berrinches y de esa manera salimos del bosque en dirección al distrito. Por suerte no caminamos por el centro del pueblo, eso me evitaba la vergüenza. Gale me llevo en silencio hasta la aldea de los vencedores.

- ¡Bájame! - le dije cuando pude divisar la entrada de mi casa. Un pánico extraño se formo en mi a la idea de que Peeta me viera en los brazos de Gale. Sin embargo, él permaneció con el semblante serio y sus manos sosteniéndome con determinación. Llegamos hasta la puerta, iluminada con un pequeño farol que derramaba una suave luz amarilla. Gale golpeo la puerta con el pie, lo único que tenía libre. Pasaron unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos hasta que la puerta finalmente se abrió.

Lo primero que vi en los ojos azules de Peeta fue la confusión, luego su mirada recorrió la situación y se tranquilizo. Una vez adentro Gale me recostó en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar y desapareció en dirección a la cocina.

- ¡Gale! - lo llamo Peeta haciendo que se devolviera. - Puedes traer el botiquín, esta en el baño, del mismo pasillo de la cocina. - Gale asintió y volvió a desaparecer.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto Peeta acomodando unos cojines debajo de mi pie.

- Tropecé con una rama. - me observo confundido - Estaba distraída - agregue cortamente .

- Esta muy hinchado. - dijo acariciándome el tobillo.

Y toda la fortaleza que intentaba con Gale, desaparecía con Peeta. Él era como el agua que lograba apagar el fuego. Liberaba algo de mi y como una suave brisa se llevaba lejos todas las cosas malas. Cuando me acaricio nuevamente me queje adolorida.

Me beso en la frente y sus labios quedaron presionando mi piel mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

- Te cacé una ardilla. - dije contra su pecho, sentí su risa retumbar en el cuerpo.

Gale carraspeo con la garganta cuando entro nuevamente a la habitación. Me sentí como una niña descubierta con las manos en la masa, sin embargo Peeta se alejo de mi con naturalidad.

En el botiquín guardábamos distintas medicinas que habíamos adquirido desde el Capitolio. Desde pastillas para calmarnos y pomadas para quemaduras e inflamaciones. Fue esta última la que saco Peeta de la pequeña caja metálica. Desenrosco la tapa azul de la crema y la aplico sobre mi tobillo. Lance un gruñido cuando la sustancia helada me toco la piel.

Gale se sentó en el sillón frente a nosotros, a pesar de que evite observarlo, en todo momento podía sentir su mirada sobre nosotros.

- Es una lastima que haya sucedido esto. - dijo Peeta, girando hacía Gale. Él se encogió de hombros.

- Sólo espero que Kat este bien. - respondió con sinceridad.

Peeta se levantó y se aliso el pantalón. - Prepararé las presas para el almuerzo - dijo encaminándose a la cocina.

De haber podido levantarme hubiese ayudado a Peeta, me gustaba cocinar junto a él. Sin embargo fue Gale quien se levantó.

- Voy a ver si necesita ayuda - me informó y luego desapareció en dirección a la cocina también.

El silencio reino en la sala de estar, desde aquí postrada en el sillón podía oír el sonido de ollas y utensilios. Me pregunté si estarían conversando, y si quizás estuviesen hablando de mi. Recordé aquella conversación que escuche por error entre ellos dos días antes de la caída de Snow. En esa ocasión ellos hablaban sobre a quien iba a elegir, ahora yo ya había elegido. Había elegido a quien necesitaba para sobrevivir. A quien me daba paz, a quien me enseñaba día a día, que a pesar de todo, aún tenía razones para vivir. Los minutos pasaron lentos ahí, me entretuve rehaciendo la trenza una y otra vez. Buttercup llego luego de unos minutos, se subió perezosamente al sillón y se acomodó en mi regazo. Maulló mientras le acariciaba el lomo una y otra vez. Nuestra relación había cambiado, aunque él, si tuviese que elegir, elegiría a Peeta sin dudarlo.

- Somos dos - le dije. Buttercup levanto las orejas y me observo curioso.

Mi estado nos obligo a almorzar en la pequeña mesa de centro que tenemos en la sala de estar. Peeta prepara caldo y carne asada. Conversamos de nada en particular, me puedo percatar que ahora la conversación entre ellos es mucho más fluida. Al final de la tarde, terminamos riendo, mientras Gale le cuenta historias antiguas sobre mi.

- Es hora de irme, el último tren sale a las 11 de la noche. - Anuncia nuestro invitado observando un pequeño reloj negro en su muñeca derecha.

- Puedes quedarte si quieres, hay habitaciones - ofrezco sin dudarlo.

Él negó con la cabeza. - Tengo muchas cosas pendientes aún en el distrito. -

Se arrodilla frente a mi mientras busca algo en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. - Conocí una mujer en el distrito que trabaja el carbón. Las pule y les da forma en pequeñas piedras negras y brillantes. - explica sacando una caja de tela suave. - Feliz cumpleaños Katniss, sé que las cosas han sido difíciles. Quiero que recibas esto, por el pasado.-

Dudo en recibir la cajita, pero finalmente la tomo, con cuidado la abro, dentro descansa un anillo plateado, con una pequeña perla negra en el centro.

- Es hermoso, gracias. - le sonrío.

Me da un beso en la frente antes de ponerse de pie.

- Cuídate ese pie Catnip- dice para luego dirigirse a la puerta principal.

Puedo escuchar la voz de ambos en la entrada de la casa, cada vez menos audible, imagino que han salido fuera.

A su regreso, Peeta me lleva en brazos escaleras arriba hasta nuestro dormitorio. Me deja ahí, mientras él va a ordenar un poco las cosas abajo. La soledad de la habitación, me permite divagar ideas que se van colando solas en mi conciencia. La visita de Gale a dejado una sensación de tranquilidad en mi. Y aunque sé que hay piezas en mi vida que están perdidas, hay otras que aún sirven para armar nuevas historias. Cuando Peeta regresa le doy un beso en la sien, un agradecimiento en silencio por todo lo de hoy. Esta noche, esta más helado que de costumbre, dormimos tan apretado como nos permiten nuestros cuerpos. Esta noche no hay pesadillas.


End file.
